Physical Exam Chaos
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: An AI Football GGO Fanfiction After three years of being friends with Cat, and her cousin Maria going to the same school, Emma manages to talk Aunt Andy inot letting her miss a day of school to go watch and cheer on her friend during her physical Exam. How will this end? Read to find out!


Hello world! I'm not dead yet, Yay!

I would like to state right now that I do not own anything having to do with GGO. That being said, Emma is mine, you can't have her without my permission. So are Riff and Maria, Andy and Erin, and basically all the family bebmers of that family other than Karl. Thank you!

* * *

"Kitty, Kitty! Cat, Cat!" Two voices cheered from the bleachers. It was that time of year again, they guessed, physical exams. Emma had managed to talk Andy into letting her skip a day of school, calling ahead and telling the office that she had come down with a fever.

"Kitty, Kitty! Cat, Cat!" They called together, followed by howling laughter as Cat managed to shoot them glares from her position on the track.

"Go, go! Kitty, Kitty! Cat, Cat!" Emma called once more as Riff continued in his fit of laughter. Both knew that Cat would pass the exam with flying colors anyways, but it was so much fun to cheer like they were.

"Come on, Kitty-Cat, you can do it." Riff called out to his friend, pushing his blonde hair up a bit to shade his eyes from the sunlight.

"Do you think we should stop before she resolves to murdering us after her exam?" Emma asked, turning slightly to glance at Riff, who immediately shook his head no.

"Now Em, don't leave me in the dirt just yet. I'd consider you leaving to be the greatest betrayal in the history of our friendship."

"How come?" A nine-year-old Emma asked innocently.

"Because Little Em," Riff said, the eleven-year-old turning to her completely. "You're my darling little human shield. Kitty-Cat won't dare hurt our little child."

Emma frowned at that, and her eyes drifted back to the track to see how much longer Cat would be. After concluding that it would be a bit longer, the younger girl looked at the male accompanying her.

"Just because me and Cat are friends doesn't mean she won't hurt you. As long as I tell her I've no qualms with it." Emma stated, looking over the bleachers to try and find her cousin from her father's side of the family. "Maria should be going with the next class, I think."

"That's your cute cousin, right?" Riff asked, looking down as well to find her sitting with her class.

"I guess? She's the one with red hair, from her father."

"So yeah, the cute one. She's over there." Riff said, pointing to the girl. "Just out of curiosity though, who did you think I was talking about when I said the cute one?"

"I don't know." Emma said, her tone suggesting otherwise. "I mean, you could have switched sides on us and been talking about Karl."

Riff blanched at the thought, doing a double take at his youngest friend, before falsely retching. Emma laughed at the response, before taking a running start down the steps towards the field. Cat had finished and was making her way towards them anyways.

The eleven-year-old girl didn't realise what was happening until the younger had her face buried in her stomach. Emberlyn being quite a bit shorter than the others since she hadn't had a growth spurt yet. If looks could kill in that moment, Riff thought he would be dead in a matter of seconds. "What's wrong, Emma? Did the mean boy scare you?"

"He said he was going to use me as a human shield. And he called me a child!" Emma whined as Cat pretended to calm her by petting the top of her head.

"Don't worry Emma, I'll take care of the rude boy." Cat said, as Emma let her go, sticking her tongue out at Riff from behind Cat as she walked further down the bleachers. Even though she had originally come to watch Cat and Riff, as well as support them through their physical exams, Emberlyn also wanted to wish her cousin good luck before she had to leave with aunt Andy.

Maria wanted to get into a private school for the liberal arts, and would possibly be out of the country for a while after this year. Neither of the girls had told anyone outside of the family this yet, as it was all very far into the future at the moment.

The family had more than enough money to send her, but Maria wanted to try getting in on a scholarship and her own merits, and Emma couldn't be more proud or inspired by her oldest cousin.

"Go Maria!" Emma called as she walked closer to her cousin, causing the red-head to turn around. "She's gonna be the greatest, I'm calling it."

Maria smiled, and shook her head slightly as she met the hazel eyes of her cousin. Emma had let her long black hair down, letting the natural curls flow behind her. The elder had opted for pulling her hair up into a loose braid, a few strands falling in her face, making her blue eyes pop.

Long hair was a standard from the girls in her father's side of the family, and Maria's hair already reached her waist when she let it down. As for Emma, hers was a bit shorter, but still managed to brush her lower back.

"Don't you jinx me, Ember." Maria called good naturedly. "I've only got a few more chances to completely blow their mind's you know."

"I know, but I do believe that you'll do fine no matter what. If it makes you feel any better, Riff might not even make it past today if Cat gets her way."

"Poor Riff, but he probably deserved it anyways. The two of you shouldn't have been calling her that way." Maria said, pulling her cousin in for a hug. "But that's for another time I guess. How have you been?"

"I'm pretty good, and you?" Emma asked.

"I'm this close to making my dream come true, but I still don't want to leave you behind with the only cousin to keep you company being Karl." Maria called exaggeratedly. Emma sighed, understanding the worry of her cousin, as the two just always seemed to be able to do.

"Yes, well I imagine it won't be easy, but I will enjoy having a cousin that really did something that she wanted to. It would be a living inspiration in the family. Plus, I'd get to be the mature one in the family at that point, so I think I'll be just fine."

"Yes, yes, aspire to be like me and all my excellent glory. I live to be the most useful cousin. Applaud my genius and initiative and realize that the rest of them are probably slakers."

Emma clapped for her cousin's most dramatic performance, chanting as she did, "Long Live the Queen! Long Live the Queen! Queen Maria is the greatest. Long Live, Long Live!"

"Thank you, loyal subjects." Maria said, before her friend tapped her shoulder, gesturing to the rest of the class leaving. "I gotta go take my test now, but thank you for coming to see me. Love you, Emma!"

"Love you, good luck!" Emma said, turning to leave the bleachers all together. She figured that Andy would be there any moment to pick her up, but what was waiting for her was something entirely different.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Emberlyn asked upon seeing her mother waiting for her, Andy sitting in the passenger seat of the car. The look of pure disappointment on her mother's face caused her to turn pale, as the blood drained from Emma's face.

"Get in the car, we'll talk about this when we get home."

"Yes mother…" Emma said, climbing into the back seat of the car, and glancing at Aunt Andy as her mother drove them back home.


End file.
